A Chance
by Kayah371
Summary: AU! After years of not talking to each other, an accident brings Kurt and Blaine together. Is it possible to move on from past hurt and forget all the broken promises? MPREG


**A/N: This is AU, so let's just pretend that Kurt got into NYADA at the first attempt. **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

Usually, Blaine loved recalling the day they met on the staircase at Dalton, but currently he hated that day. Blaine despised holding Kurt's hand that day and running down the hallway with him. In a few weeks, months maybe, when all the anger would be gone, just the cold, empty feeling present, maybe the sweet sensation would once again fill his broken heart. But he wasn't sure about that.

They were standing in the spacious hall with dozens of people around them. Kurt's eyes were full of tears, but it didn't make anything right or more easy. If anything, the situation was even more confusing.

"It's not that I don't love you anymore, Blaine. Please, know that." Kurt said brokenly keeping his eyes focused on their clasped hands. "You are the love of my life, but I don't want the distance to destroy what we have, so maybe it's wiser to stay friends." Kurt lifted his gaze and locked his blue eyes with Blaine's hazel ones. "Let's give ourselves a break and stay as friends for this one year, okay? Then we will do all the amazing things that we promised each other a long time ago."

_Lies,_ a voice inside Blaine's head said. The curly-hired boy ignored it and nodded his head letting Kurt wrap his arms around his shoulders. Blaine rested his chin on the taller's boy shoulder and rubbed his back up and down. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too." Blaine said and let go off Kurt. The blue-eyed boy straightened-out his clothes and blow him a kiss smiling sadly before slowly blending into the crowd of future students, middle-aged businessmen and even a few tourists. He watched as Kurt went through the security check and then disappeared from Blaine's sight.

Then Blaine finally let the hot, heavy tears fall down his cheeks ignoring that he was at the airport and everyone could witness his moment of weakness.

As soon as Blaine got home, he locked himself in his room and started crying openly. He couldn't understand why Kurt would leave him. Blaine was sure that they were strong enough couple to be in a long-distance relationship, but apparently Kurt had a different opinion.

It was sad, because it meant that Kurt had never had enough faith in them to give them a shot. It seemed like Blaine was to Kurt just a high school sweetheart bound to be forgotten right after graduation.

For nearly two weeks Blaine stayed hidden in his room not bothering to enjoy the beautiful weather. When his mother dragged him downstairs and basically feed him with roast chicken, Blaine finally began his long road to recovery.

A week later school began meaning that Blaine had finally a distraction. Kurt rarely contacted him, for which Blaine was actually thankful for, because it meant that he had enough space and time to start moving on (even though it still seemed impossible).

Weeks passed, and with some help from his friends and parents Blaine felt like he could finally live without Kurt, but as it turned out he still had something that partly belonged to Kurt.

At first Blaine didn't think that it might be _it. _He carried on as if nothing was happening trying not to think about an unlikely possibility that could change his life forever, until he passed out during the class. He was brought to a school nurse who just said that he should sleep more and eat a lot of fruits and vegetables.

Blaine was dismissed from the rest of his classes, so he used the time to drive to the nearest drug-store to buy couple of pregnancy tests. He really didn't like the odd looks, and whispered comments, but he had nothing else to do.

The idea of having Kurt's child was as scary as beautiful. Looking every morning into eyes that belonged the his lost love would be painful, but watching something created by both of them would be exciting.

As soon as Blaine got home he locked himself in the bathroom just in case that his parents would come home sooner and followed the instruction written on the box. The three minutes he had to wait seemed to take forever to pass.

When his cell phone started finally ringing, Blaine slowly stood up from the toilet seat and walked over to the sink. He picked up the stick and held it in his hands for a couple of seconds without looking at the item. When he finally looked down at it, he saw two pink lines staring back at him.

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Kurt took a sip of his coffee tapping his nails impatiently against the wooden table. The coffee shop was unusually busy, but it was probably due to the fact that every Friday everyone who wanted to show his music skills in front of the audience could perform and get some money for that. Kurt didn't like watching these performances, because the singers were usually people who couldn't sing at all, but today he decided to do an exception.

Kurt looked up and noticed that Rachel was walking towards his table. She sat down on the chair opposite him and put her cup of coffee on the table. "Finally. Starring in a Broadway production doesn't mean that you're allowed to be late for a meeting with your dearest friend."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It does mean exactly that, Kurt." She said putting her purse on the table. She started going through her things until she found a small mirror. "Gosh! I look terrible." She said examining her reflection. "I still have dark bags under my eyes even after putting on a ton of make-up."

"Maybe sleeping would a good idea." Kurt said. "You have barely time to eat anything."

"Oh, come on, Kurt. Career needs sacrifices." The brunette said applying red lipstick on her lips. "What are we even doing here?" She asked gesturing around the room at the other clients. "You know that I don't have time to coming to place like this one. Watching poor Broadway wannabes is not really my thing."

Kurt's good mood vanished completely. His best friend was a completely different person. Rachel was a selfish egoisti. She cared only about herself, which probably was the main reason why she didn't have a boyfriend yet.

"Sam called me this morning to say that I needed to see something here." Kurt said shrugging. He and Sam hadn't talked much since they parted their ways in high school, so Sam's call had been a surprise.

Rachel put her make up kit aside and reached out her hand for Kurt's. "Kurt, since when Sam is the one with good ideas?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but in that moment the owner of the coffee shop started speaking through the microphone muting everyone's conversations. "I hope you're ready for out first performer. I will tell you something. He's freaking awesome!" Rachel rolled her eyes at that. Kurt resisted the urge to the same and took another sip of his nearly-cold non-fat mocha. "Please, welcome warmly, the one and only Blaine Anderson!"

The room erupted in applause and loud cheers, but Kurt couldn't move. He dropped his cup spilling his drink all over the table, but he didn't care. "What have you done, Kurt?" He heard a voice in the back of his mind, but he was miles away from the coffee shop, so he couldn't care less.

"Hello, everyone! How are doing tonight?" The voice was as beautiful as Kurt remembered it. "I hope you're not Taylor Swift haters, because otherwise I might get hit in the head by a shoe and I really would like to avoid that."

Kurt gripped the edge of the table trying to focus on breathing steadily.

"Okay, let's begin then!"

The room suddenly fell silent (not that Kurt noticed) as the strong, powerful voice filled Kurt's whole heart and soul with a song that was probably supposed to be about finding love and being stronger because of that, but coming from Blaine's mouth it sounded sad.

_I've never gone with the wind__  
__Just let it flow__  
__Let it take me where it wants to go__  
__Till you open the door__  
__There's so much more__  
__I never seen it before__  
__I was tryin' to fly__  
__But I couldn't find wings__  
__but you came along__  
__And you changed everything_

It fitted Blaine perfectly. The words described Blaine's vulnerability and insecurities before meeting Kurt. The blue-eyed man's knuckles were white from gripping the table so hard, so he let his hands fall to his sides.

_You lift my feet off the ground__  
__You spin me around__  
__You make me crazier, crazier__  
__Feels like I'm falling and I__  
__I'm lost in your eyes__  
__You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you__  
__Made life your own__  
__Every sky was your own kind of blue__  
__And I wanted to know__  
__How that would feel__  
__And you made it so real__  
__You showed me something__  
__That I couldn't see__  
__You opened my eyes__  
__And you made me believe_

Kurt couldn't spend another second without looking at Blaine's face, so he slowly turned around on his chair. Surely, Blaine was sitting behind a keyboard singing his heart out to the crowd. His hair was only slightly gelled, he was wearing, a pair of dark red skin-tight jeans and a grey cardigan. His eyes were focused on the buttons, so he couldn't see Kurt.

_You lift my feet off the ground__  
__You spin me around__  
__You make me crazier, crazier__  
__Feels like I'm falling and I__  
__I'm lost in your eyes__  
__You make me crazier, crazier, crazier__  
__Oooohhhh..._

_Baby you showed me what living is for__  
__I don't wanna hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground__  
__You spin me around__  
__You make me crazier, crazier__  
__Feels like I'm falling and I__  
__I'm lost in your eyes__  
__You make me crazier, crazier, crazier__  
__Crazier...__  
__Crazier..._

The room once again erupted in a loud applause when the song ended. Blaine smiled and looked up at the crowd of cheering people. Suddenly his gaze landed on Kurt, and he didn't know what to do. There was hurt in his eyes, that Kurt knew that he was a reason of.

"Thank you for attention." Blaine said smiling brightly, though his voice was a little flat. "If you are not bored with my voice yet, you can stay and listen to it some more."

"Kurt!" He was finally shaken out of his trance when Rachel slapped him lightly across the face. He looked around and noticed that a young waitress was standing in front of their table with a glass of water on her tray looking at the pair of them worriedly. Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Kurt's eyes. "Hey! Are you there? What's going on?"

Kurt shook his head trying to ignore another song sung by Blaine coming from the speakers and clear his mind enough to talk to Rachel. "Can't you hear it, Rachel?" Kurt asked, still in wonder. "Don't you recognize the passion in his voice? Only he can song a silly song about love in a way that it sounds like a masterpiece about life, pain, love and everything in between." Rachel stared at him open-mouthed for a couple of seconds, and then looked past him, above all the people and tables, at the stage where Blaine was still singing.

"You're right." She said looking back at him. "This is Blaine Anderson. Our Blaine Anderson!" Her excitement was gone in mere seconds as she looked once again at their surroundings. "I don't get it. What is he doing here? What about his dreams of Broadway?"

Kurt shrugged resisting the urge to turn around and get lost in his honey-colored eyes once again. He had regretted breaking-up with Blaine many times during the six years spent away from each other, but now he just wanted to fall into his arms and never let go. "I was such a fool." He whispered hiding his head into his hands. "How could I let someone as fantastic as him go? He's it for me, Rachel."

Rachel looked at him sadly. "I think you should talk to him and explain everything. He deserves that."

"I have no idea how to do it." Kurt admitted, cursing the day when the dumb idea of breaking-up with Blaine had came to his mind.

* * *

Even though it was really hard to get his trembling heart under control, Blaine had to keep playing and singing for his audience. As a performer he had to remember that cheering crowd was far more important than an ex-boyfriend. Despite himself, every time Blaine looked up at the audience, his eyes immediately travelled to the brunette man sitting far from the stage hoping that he would turn around again and lock their eyes.

Blaine continued singing for over a hour, resigning from performing any upbeat songs, and settling for only songs that didn't require smiling. Luckily, it seemed like the clients liked these songs just as much as they cheered loudly after every single one he performed.

When his concert was finally finished Blaine gathered his things as quickly as he could, not wanting a certain blue-eyed man to stop him. When Blaine was about to exit the café and enter the busy streets of New York, the owner of the place, Jackie called his name effectively stopping him.

"Blaine! What about your paycheck?" Blaine turned around to see a kind, short woman in her middle-thirties standing behind the counter with a few bills in her hands waving them in front of her face like a hand fan. Blaine wanted to leave the coffee shop without the money, just to get out of there, but he knew that without it, he would have a really hard week.

Reluctantly, Blaine departed from the door and slowly made his way over to the counter. He reached out his hand for the money, but she pulled her hand away. "Not so fast, dear. Why are you in such a hurry?" Blaine stayed silent and her face suddenly softened. "How many times do I have to tell you, Blaine? If you need a babysitter, I can get one of my nieces to help. You know they love children so much."

Blaine smiled at her, touched by her gesture. "Thank you, Jackie, but I don't need anyone to take care of Liam. Wes is on duty tonight. I just…uh. My old friend is here tonight and I would really like to avoid talking to him." Jackie raised her eyebrow, clearly waiting for spicy details. Blaine rubbed his neck leaning heavily against the counter. "We didn't end our…relationship on a good note."

Jackie nodded her head in understanding. "I see." She tucked the money into Blaine's hand and kissed his cheek gently. "Hug Liam for me."

"Sure." Blaine said pulling the bills into his wallet. He turned around to finally leave the damn building and…there he was standing, in his full glory.

Kurt was taller and boarder than Blaine remembered. He was wearing a pair of the skinniest white jeans that Blaine had ever seen and a grey shirt with a brown vest on top of that. He was watching Blaine carefully with an unreadable expression on his face. He took a step forward causing Blaine to move backwards. Kurt sighed and set his sunglasses on his forehead. "Hi, Blaine." He said quietly, but it was enough for Blaine to hear his melodic voice made for beautiful songs.

"Um, hi." Blaine said. He looked at the door, which was right behind Kurt looking for an escape. "I am in a hurry. There are…places that I have to be in like ten minutes, so…" He trailed off, suddenly lost in the beauty of Kurt's eyes.

"But we haven't seen each other in such a long time." Kurt said sadly. "Maybe we could go somewhere and catch up?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Blaine said and walked past Kurt to get to the door. However Kurt grabbed his wrist, obviously not wanting to give up without a fight.

"Don't go, please." Kurt pleaded massaging gently his thumb over Blaine's wrist. It was scary what a touch from Kurt could do to him even after all these years.

"Why would you like to talk to me?" Blaine asked locking his eyes with Kurt's big, pleading ones.

"Because …" Kurt was clearly searching for words as he ran his hand through his brown hair. "I really want to apologize."

"You can do that now." Blaine said not even trying to free his hand anymore.

"I want to do that properly." Kurt said. "Please, just one short meeting. So that we can move on from past hurt."

"I've already moved on." Blaine said, which wasn't exactly a lie, but not truth either.

"But I haven't yet." Kurt said touching Blaine's free hand with his own. "Not completely."

They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds until Blaine finally capitulated. "One meeting. That's all I can give you." _For now_, his mind screamed, but he decided to ignore it.

Kurt smiled brightly. "Thank you. Do you still have the same phone number?"

Blaine shook his head. "Give me your phone." Kurt did as he was told, and Blaine added his number to Kurt's list of contacts. "I have to go." Without saying anything more or giving Kurt a seconds glance, Blaine finally left the coffee shop beginning his journey home.

* * *

Blaine cursed under his breath as his key fell to the ground with a loud click. He picked it up and unlocked the door. Letting his bag fall on the floor Blaine made his way to the kitchen where all of his worries vanished when he saw his son playing with stuffed animals on the floor while Wes was busy making dinner.

"Oh, hi." Wes said noticing him.

"You really don't have to cook a dinner for me, Wes." Blaine said rolling his eyes. "I'm capable of doing it myself."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Wes said and then laughed. "I swear you can burn anything."

Blaine ignored his comment and sat down on the floor next to Liam. The curly-hired boy's blue eyes sparked in joy as he wrapped his little arms around his father's neck. "Daddy!"

"Hi, munchkin." Blaine said squeezing his son tightly. "Was Uncle Wes good to you?"

"No!" The boy said. "He made me eat these horrible veggies again! Yuck!"

Blaine laughed, but then he became serious as he picked his son up and walked over to where Wes was stirring something in the bowl. "Isn't Liam supposed to be asleep, Wesley?" He asked seriously.

"Well, you know that he's just as stubborn as you, if not more, which is a bit scary by the way, so it's not a surprise that he wants _you _to read him a book before he falls asleep." Wes said glaring at the little boy playfully.

"Is that true?" Blaine asked turning his attention to the little boy in his arms. Liam only smiled innocently. "I thought so. Have you eaten your dinner already?" The blue-eyed boy nodded his head wrinkling his slightly up-turned nose in disgust. "Okay, let's get you to sleep then."

Blaine bathed Liam, then put him in his bed and lied down next to him to read him his favorite book about Pinocchio. The little boy was apparently exhausted as he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Blaine stayed with him in the bed for a while longer, wishing that he had more time to spend with his son, and then kissed his son good night and excited the room.

He went to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes and then rejoined Wes in the kitchen where he was serving the dinner. "I smell Spaghetti." Blaine said dreamily. "You're the best."

"Of course I am." Wes said smirking at Blaine. "Don't forget to tell that Jeff."

Blaine sat at the table and started eating the delicious noodles. Wes sat down opposite him and began to eat from his own plate. "So, what was that about?"

"What was what about?" Blaine asked with his mouth full of food.

"Swallow then talk. Didn't Dalton teach you anything?" Blaine only laughed. "Anyway, when you first entered the kitchen you looked kind of weird. A bit of pale."

Suddenly Blaine remembered all the events from the evening. "I saw Kurt today in a coffee shop during my performance."

"Ooh, it seems to be an interesting story." Wes said resting his arms on the table. "Care to spill some details?"

"There is nothing to talk about." Blaine said shrugging. "We talked for less than five minutes…but he wants to apologize."

"Better late than never." Wes said.

"Am I supposed to forgive him just like that?" Blaine asked, shocked that his friend wasn't opposed to the idea of him and his ex meeting again.

"I know that it's hard, but you should at least try for Liam's sake. The kid deserves to have both of his parents."

Blaine sighed. "Okay, I see your point, but I can't let him into my life just like that. What if he leaves me and Liam again?"

"I'm not saying that you should date him or even tell Liam that he is his other parent. Right now I think that talking to him is not such a bad idea." Wes reached out his hand across the table for Blaine's squeezing it reassuringly. Someone might say that two guys (while one of the was straight) holding hands was weird, but they were both just very affectionate people. "Just hear him out. Maybe it will change something? Who knows?"

Blaine nodded his head. "Maybe you're right. I don't even have to tell him about Liam yet."

Wes nodded his head. "Just see if he is a good material for a father…or a friend." Wes said winking.

"Oh, I hate you so much, Wesley." Blaine said letting a small smile spread across his face.

* * *

After his not very pleasant meeting with Blaine, Kurt was almost sure that the other man would not even call. However to his surprise and joy two days later Blaine sent him a text message with an address of that very same coffee shop and a time when they were supposed to meet there.

Kurt almost dropped a cup of coffee when he got that text. He got some funny looks from his co-workers, but he ignored them, blinding their eyes with his toothy grin. He told about his recognition Isabelle, who was just as excited as he was. She even wondered for a moment about writing an article about finding lost love again, but Kurt quickly said that Blaine most likely would not be happy about it.

Rachel was too busy with her new role to really talk to him about it, but Kurt was too happy and nervous to be mad at her. They were supposed to meet on Friday evening, so Kurt spent almost the whole day choosing his outfit. He was determined to apologize to Blaine properly and maybe even do something to became friends with him again.

Kurt arrived half an hour earlier than it was necessary and sat at the table nearest the big window so that he could kill the time judging clothes of passing New Yorkers. Exactly fifteen minutes later Blaine entered the coffee shop dressed rather casually. Kurt didn't know why he felt disappointment. Blaine had no reason whatsoever to impress him.

The dark-hired man pulled out a chair loudly and sat down opposite Kurt crossing his arms over his chest. He examined Kurt for a couple of seconds, as if looking for any flaws, and then spoke up. "Okay, you have exactly…" He looked down at his wristwatch. "…fifteen minutes."

Kurt opened his mouth, but suddenly he was at loss of words. All he could focus on was Blaine's beauty. Even dressed casually he was a picture of perfection. "You look beautiful." He blurted out, before he could stop himself.

"Is that all?" Blaine asked. Kurt wasn't sure, but he thought that he saw a slight blush coloring Blaine's cheeks, but he might be as well imagining things.

"Of course not!" Kurt quickly assured him. "God, you have no idea how sorry I am for hurting you in the cruelest of ways. I was just a mindless kid back then. A mindless kid who got rid of the best thing in his life. If I could I would travel back in time to stay with you."

Blaine opened his mouth and closed a few times, before finally forming a response. "I was so hurt, lost… heartbroken. For a while I even had troubles finding a reason to live." Blaine looked him straight into eyes, and Kurt was happy that for once he couldn't see radiating anger from Blaine's orbs. "And now you suddenly appear and I don't know what to do about it."

"I'm so so-" Kurt began apologizing again, but he was quickly cut off by his ex-boyfriend.

"A sorry is not enough, Kurt." Blaine said coldly. "I don't know what you want me to do. Are you expecting me to just forgive you and jump right back into the relationship? I'm sorry, Kurt, but it doesn't work like that."

Kurt nodded his head, understanding what the other man was talking about. "Everything was so overwhelming back then. I got so confused. As I said, I didn't want the distance to break us up. I wanted to end it on my own terms...and I know it sounds stupid, but I guess I just kind of forgot that you were and always would be the love of my life.''

Blaine looked down at his hands on the table and started playing with a serviette not looking at Kurt. "It's not a reason to break up, Kurt. I _knew_ that we could do it, but you didn't even give us a chance. You left me no choice, Kurt. I…I wanted us to work out."

Kurt nodded his head ignoring the tears threatening to fall. "I know I was such a jerk to you and I have no excuse." Blaine finally lifted his gaze. His hazel eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Unfortunately, I can't change the past, but maybe I could do something to at least start making it up to you."

"You don't even know me." Blaine whispered through tears. "I'm a completely different person now."

"Then I want to meet this new Blaine." Kurt said leaning forward. "Please, Blaine. Let's just get to know each other again."

"How can I trust you after all of this?" Blaine ran his hand through his ungelled hair. "It's hard enough to just sit here talking to you."

Kurt saddened, realizing that Blaine hated him so much. He shouldn't be so surprised. He had killed some part of Blaine, and now the younger man didn't want to be even more damaged or hurt. Kurt understood that well. He had built all of these walls around himself to protect his fragile heart from getting broken. Breaking up with Blaine should have been a wise, adult decision, but now Kurt knew that he hadn't done anything more stupid than that in his life.

They sat in silence looking into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds with an unbreakable wall between them. It seemed like there was a barrier that Kurt _needed_ to break, but couldn't, because Blaine wouldn't let him. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Kurt asked, hoping against hope that Blaine's answer would be negative.

Blaine blinked his eyes twice and focused them on Kurt's hands resting on the table. He shifted in his seat, looked around, as if searching for an escape and then finally looked back into Kurt's blue eyes. "I-" He began, but quickly closed his mouth and groaned in frustration. "I don't know."

Kurt nodded his head in understanding. "Take as much time as you need. I'll be waiting."

Blaine slowly stood up from the chair and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's not a no, Kurt, but you need to understand how hard it is for me."

"Okay. I'm willing to do everything you want." Kurt said without any hesitation.

Blaine just nodded and left without anything more than: "I will call you."

* * *

The apartment was dark by the time Blaine came home. He quietly put the key down on the counter when he noticed that Jeff was sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Blaine grabbed a thick blanket from his bedroom and wrapped it around the blonde's form.

Then he walked down the hallway slowly and opened the door to Liam's bedroom. The boy was spread on his bed like a starfish which made Blaine smile. Liam's bedroom was a simple room, since it was rather small (both room and the apartment ), but the light green walls were decorated with Liam's colorful drawings and pictures of their small family. Blaine loved looking at these photographs. There was one of him, Liam and all of their friends in the park during the summer when they all came to New York to begin their lives there. The other one was of Blaine pushing Liam on the swing in front of their house in Westerville.

It had been hard at first to live in the big city with such a small baby, but Blaine was glad that they were here now. Even though his heart was permanently injured, Blaine wouldn't trade his life for anything. He had everything he needed. He had Liam, his friends, and enough money to last. Blaine was happy with the way his life was even if sometimes he missed someone to cuddle at night.

Blaine carefully closed the door trying not to make any sound and quietly walked to the kitchen to make himself a snack. The fridge was almost empty when he opened it, but Blaine managed to find a half-empty jar of peanut butter and a slice of stale bread. He made himself a cup of hot tea and sat at the kitchen table to put some food into his system.

Not even a five minutes later, a half-asleep Jeff emerged from the living room yawning with a blanket around his shoulders. He sat down heavily across from Blaine and eyed his plate. "You're such an idiot, Blaine." Jeff did a facepalm shaking his head. "There's a delicious dinner waiting to be eaten in the microwave."

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

Jeff raised his eyebrow questioningly. "How did your meeting, totally not a date, went?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "And how the hell do you know about that?"

"You should know by know that Wes can't keep a secret." Jeff said yawning.

"Uh, yeah." Blaine swallowed down another bit of his 'sandwich' and took a sip of tea. "The meeting went…it's really hard to describe. It was awkward and uncomfortable for both of us."

"Did you tell him about Liam?" Jeff took the mug from Blaine's hand and drank a little, ignoring the fact that Blaine wasn't yet finished drinking.

"No." Blaine said simply. "I have to know first if he is still irresponsible kid who doesn't know what he wants."

"Are you going to see him again?" Jeff asked wrapping the blanket tighter around his body.

Blaine opened his mouth and closed a few times. Even though he really wanted to hate Kurt, he couldn't. Kurt would always be his weak spot. It didn't mean that he wanted to be in any sort of relationship with him though. His body still longed for Kurt's touch, but he knew better than to let his temptation fog his mind.

But Blaine could see that Kurt had changed at least a little bit, and that meant that he needed to get to know him better in order to consider if he should introduce Kurt to Liam. Blaine knew that both of them deserved to know about each other, but Blaine would kill himself if his little baby got hurt.

"I think I have to." Blaine said massaging his temples with his fingers. His head was killing him from all the events and he dreamed about collapsing in his bed and letting sleep take him somewhere where nothing and no one could hurt him. "I have to find out if Kurt is cut out to be a father Liam deserves."

"Kurt's a good guy." Jeff said brushing his untamed blond hair from his forehead. "Everyone is allowed to make mistakes. We are all just humans."

Blaine sighed, not knowing what to do about his ex-boyfriend who still deep down owned a small part of his heart. He looked at his wrist watch frowning when he saw that it was nearing midnight. "Doesn't your girlfriend mind that you aren't home yet?" He asked looking at his friend.

Jeff waved his hand dismissively. "You know Camilla adores you and Liam, so she's fine with it."

Blaine nodded his head. "I guess I will go to bed now. I'm freaking exhausted."

Jeff gave him a tight hug and a soft smile before falling once again onto the couch not caring that his own bed would be much more comfortable.

Blaine smiled knowing that he had so amazing friends and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before finally going to sleep.

* * *

Blaine wasn't ashamed of his job by any means, but sometimes he wondered how his life would be like if he had a decent job as a doctor or a teacher maybe. He would have definitely more money for Liam than he had now, but Blaine didn't regret not going to college. Watching his son turn into his cheerful self had been worth it.

And even washing floors at Jackie's coffee shop wasn't that bad. Sometimes he received pitying looks, but most of the time customers either ignored him or assumed that it was his additional source of money. It was a shame that Blaine couldn't live from singing, but Jackie's coffee shop could be opened longer only on Fridays, so it was the only day of the week when Blaine could show his talent to the people. Unfortunately, scouts didn't tend to go to places like this café, so Blaine didn't have a chance to be noticed by someone who could make a star out of him.

Blaine finished washing the floor and sat heavily on the chair with a sigh. Samantha, one of the baristas walked over to the front door and opened the shop. Blaine sighed heavily knowing that the real work would soon begin. "You don't look good." Samantha pointed out tying her long blond hair in a ponytail.

"You don't say?" Blaine asked a little harshly. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired, 'cause my life is a bit shitty right now." He said standing up to wipe the tables, before any moody customer with a lack of caffeine in their system could say anything nasty.

The college girl smiled sadly at him walking to the magazine for fresh muffins, cakes and pies to put on the display. As soon as she came back, the girl started speaking. "What's wrong? Maybe I could help you somehow?"

Blaine smiled at her. "Thanks, Samantha, but this case is hopeless."

Samantha opened her mouth, as to say something, but a small bell by the door ringed announcing the arrival of first customer of the day. Blaine recognized his former teammate immediately. Honestly, Rachel hadn't changed that much. She still had dark long hair cascading on her shoulders, her eyes were still huge and curious, but she had more make-up on. She was wearing a light red summer dress with a dark belt and a pair of black high heels.

As soon as her gaze landed on Blaine and the wet cloth in his hand she gave a pitying look, which Blaine hated so much, and slowly made her way over to him attempting to smile. "Hello, Blaine!" She greeted him cheerfully, _way_ too cheerfully for seven AM. "Thank God that you're here."

"Hello." Blaine said uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She said. "Could you spear me a minute? It's the only time of the day when I'm free. You have no idea how exhausting it is to be a rising star of Broadway. Rehearsals, interviews, meetings with fans." Blaine nodded his head, trying not to show how annoyed and uninterested he was.

"What do you want to talk about?" Blaine asked already knowing the answer he was going to get.

"Kurt." She said simply.

Blaine rubbed his neck sighing. "Rachel…I don't want to be unkind to you, but I don't really don't want to talk about him. Especially with you."

Rachel took a few steps forwards towards him and ducked her head. "Kurt is my best friend, and I can't stand that he's so miserable. Please, just one conversation. Then I will go."

"But I have a work to do." Blaine said trying desperately to get rid of her.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Samantha said from behind a counter.

Blaine glared at her receiving a toothy smile. He shook his head at her and looked back at Rachel. "Well, it seems like we can talk after all. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Rachel said. Blaine gestured at her to sit down at one of the wiped tables. Blaine sat down opposite her. "Thank you for this chance."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Blaine said wanting this conversation to be already over.

Rachel bit her bottom lip looking down at her tanned hands. "Blaine…there is something I need to tell you." She began mysteriously. "When me and Kurt got our letters from NYADA, he was happy, but he couldn't stop worrying about you being alone in Ohio, missing him. I told him that you'd be fine, but Kurt kept thinking that the long distance relationship would be too much for you. So I helped him make up his mind. I told him that he should focus completely on his future and making his dreams come true…and that he didn't need anyone holding him back."

Rachel's version was very likely. She had always been a selfish bitch, but it didn't change anything. Kurt should have known what he was doing and it should have been his decision alone. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't want that. "Rachel, I don't see how it changes anything. Yeah, you basically told him to break up with me, but he wasn't obligated to listen to you."

"I know." Rachel said flatly. "But you're soulmates. I know that Kurt still loves you." She looked up at Blaine, locking her chocolate brown eyes with his hazel ones. "And when I look into your eyes, I can see that you love him, even if you don't realize it yet. You two belong together." She reached out her hand shyly and covered Blaine's with hers. She looked down at their hands smiling when Blaine didn't pull away. "Give him a chance, Blaine. Something amazing may happen and I bet you don't want to miss it."

Blaine looked down at their hands, and slowly pulled his away. "Well…I might call him soon."

Rachel smiled. She stood up from her chair and walked around the table to lean down and kiss gently Blaine's cheek. "Thank you, Blaine. Just don't tell him about our conversation, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine said smiling at her. She waved at him and left the coffee shop.

Blaine's smile disappeared once she was gone, and he sighed loudly. "Are you really going to call him?" Samantha asked taking Rachel's previous seat.

Blaine shrugged. He considered Samantha as a friend, but all she knew about Kurt was his name and that he was Liam's father. "It's all not as easy as Rachel makes it sound. Kurt hurt me and I'm still healing from it."

Samantha nodded her head in understanding. "Was she right? That you still love him?"

There was no point in fooling himself, anymore. Every time Kurt was mentioned, Blaine's heart would tremb in his chest and want to be connected with Kurt's. This was a bad kind of love, because as much as the heart wanted to be taken care of in a way that only Kurt could provide, his mind knew that it would mean only more hurt in the future. Yeah, there were nights when Blaine would wake up from a nightmare and scream for Kurt, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Yes." Blaine admitted quietly. "And I hate myself so much for it."

* * *

The papers he needed to get done for Isabelle for Monday seemed to be an endless river of incomprehensible words and complicated codes. Normally, Kurt could understand all that, but it was past midnight and all the papers were spread across the floor in hope to be filled until the sunrise.

Kurt had to bring all of it to Isabelle the next day if he wanted to fly with her in two weeks to Paris for the weekend. He really needed to get out of the city for a while to forget about all the worries and, what was much more important, stop thinking for a while about Blaine.

He almost got a heart attack when his phone started ringing from the coffee table. He stood up from the floor and wandered over to the small table glancing curiously at the phone. He was ready to start yelling at whoever was calling, but then his heart stopped when he saw a handsome, tanned face smiling at him from a screen below.

The picture was old, from their high school years, but Blaine was just as beautiful (if not more). With a trembling hand Kurt pressed the accept call button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He greeted shakily.

"Um, Kurt?" For whatever reason Blaine seemed surprised.

"Yeah, it's me." Kurt said needlessly. Of course Blaine knew who he was calling.

"Um…I was kinda expecting the call to go to the voicemail, but ugh, I guess it works too." Kurt swallowed down the lump created in his throat. He ran his hand through his hair waiting for Blaine to say something. "So, I've been thinking a lot lately, and well, I would like to meet you." Kurt sighed in relief. He felt like millions of butterflies were exploring the inside of his stomach. "Are you free this weekend?"

"Yes!" Kurt said, probably a lot more cheerfully than it was appropriate.

"Let's meet at Time Square on Saturday at…3 PM and we can go from there. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there."

"Okay. See you there then."

"Wait!" Kurt said trying to stop Blaine from hanging up just yet. "Thank you, Blaine."

There was silence on the other end for a couple of seconds. "Yeah, you only live once, huh?" And with that he hung up making Kurt lean against the wall clutching the cell phone close to his heart.

* * *

Blaine scooped Liam into his arms and blow him a big raspberry on the cheek. "Be good to your uncle Wes, okay?"

The blue-eyed boy gave him a funny look. "I'm always good!"

Blaine smirked raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not so sure, but Wes probably deserves a bit of bad behavior after talking me into this stupid idea." He said glaring at the dark-eyed man leaning against the wall. He pressed a light kiss to Liam's forehead and handed him over to Wes.

Wes took the five-year old into his arms rolling his eyes at his best friend. "Stop complaining about it. We both know that you need to talk everything out in order to move on."

Blaine sighed knowing that Wes was right. "But this is hard."

Wes walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "I know. Just remember that if anything goes wrong you have this little buddy waiting for you home."

Liam smiled brightly, even though he probably didn't understand what they were talking about. "I guess you're right. " Blaine said smiling down at his adorable son. "Call if anything happens, okay?" He asked turning his full attention to Wes.

"Oh, we're big boys, aren't we, Liam? We're capable of taking care of each other." Wes asked.

"Yeah!" The boy squealed giggling when Wes tickled his stomach.

"I guess I should go now." Blaine took one last look at his clothes, then checked his hair in the mirror. "See you in a few."

"Bye, daddy!" Liam said waving with his hubby hand.

"Don't come home too early unless you want to have your as- I mean butt kicked." Blaine glared at him at the curse word, but decided to use it against Wes some other time.

With one last good-bye Blaine left the apartment and made his way to the subway station. His heart was beating twice as fast as normally and his hands were sweating. He wasn't supposed to feel this way before his meeting with Kurt. This wasn't a date after all. This was just a meeting between two adult men, who wanted to finally put their painful past behind.

Blaine had to bury the undying feelings for Kurt deep inside and ignore them as long as he could, so that he wouldn't get hurt again. It shouldn't be that hard. He just couldn't let Kurt get too close to him. Blaine was tore apart. He wanted it to be their only meeting, so that he didn't have to deal with his feelings, but on the other hand there wasn't a time when he could get enough of Kurt.

The train arrived and Blaine got out following other people. Once he was in the middle of huge Time Square he realized that he didn't know where to look for Kurt. The place was huge and they hadn't talked about the spot they would meet at.

"Blaine?" Well, it seemed like it wasn't such a big problem after all. Blaine slowly turned around to see Kurt right in front of him. The brunette looked stunning. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the bright sunlight and even the smallest freckle on his face was visible. A soft smile was gracing his features as he waved shyly at Blaine. Only then the dark-hired man noticed that there were golden highlights in Kurt's hair. He looked like an unearthy angel.

Blaine shook his head trying to get rid of dangerous thoughts. "Hi." He said.

The silence fell between the two men, as neither of them knew how to begin a conversation without starting a fight. "You look great." Kurt said at last biting his lip.

Blaine looked down at his carefully chosen clothes, before looking back at Kurt. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

Kurt smiled. "Are we just going to stand here and admire our clothes for the whole afternoon?"

"That doesn't sound so bad." Blaine said returning the small smile. How could he not when Kurt's smile was so contagious?

"Maybe we could go for a walk to the central part?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yeah, could be fun." Blaine said and they slowly started making their way through the busy streets of New York. They were close to each other, so close that their hands were brushing, but neither of them cared enough to do something about that. Blaine couldn't stop thinking how much it looked like a date. He almost…wanted it to be a date, but every time such thought crossed his mind, he thought about all the months spent on missing Kurt and wishing that he was right next to him.

"What do you do?" Blaine asked once they were slowly walking between the trees of central park.

"I work for Vogue."

Blaine waited for Kurt to tell him that it was just a joke, but when the other man just kept walking in silence, Blaine stopped. "Wait, you're serious?" Kurt stopped walking as well smirking at him. "No way!"

The walls that Blaine had built around himself were slowly crushing down, but Blaine couldn't do anything about it. "I'm Isabelle Wright's assistant. I make appearances on fashion evens here and there commenting whoever I can and then I write about it on my blog on the internet."

"Wow." Blaine said in disbelief. "But what about Broadway? Isn't that what you wanted to do?"

Kurt's smirk got even wider. "Well, over a year ago I got a small role on Broadway, but apart from that, I'm fully devoted to Vogue."

Blaine's eyes almost popped out of his head from excitement. "Gosh."

"What about you?" Kurt asked. "_Your _big dreams? Am I talking to Dr. Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine saddened looking down at the ground. "I…Plans change, people too. I work in the coffee shop."

"Is this is your only job?" Blaine nodded his head. "Oh. What happened?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but that wound mean telling Kurt about Liam, and Blaine still wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. "My life just didn't turn out as I expected it to."

Kurt apparently took it as a cue to change the subject as he started talking about his new hobbies and interests. Blaine listened to him carefully, loving the sound of his voice and his excitement. He listened about fashion events that he didn't give two shits about, and all the Rachel drama.

They were sitting on a bench not realizing that their hands were clasped between them. "I love the city." Kurt said looking into the blue sky. "It's so full of possibilities. There is always something that you haven't seen yet. My life is pretty much perfect." He turned his head to look at Blaine. "There is just one thing missing." Kurt lifted up his hand and gently stroked Blaine's cheek. "I was so foolish to let go someone as amazing as you." His eyes went misty and tears started filling them. "If I only could go back in time to that day…"

"But you can't." Blaine said quietly. He too was at the verge of tears. "What's done is done."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and leaned forward. Blaine closed his eyes. His heart was doing wonders in his chest, as he felt a hot breath on his face. He gasped as the warm lips pressed against his. Blaine stayed still for a few moments not knowing if he wanted to pull away or lean completely into touch of Kurt's lips on his. Eventually, he started kissing back shyly wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Eventually the kiss ended and Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. They breathed steadily together for a couple of seconds until Blaine opened his eyes to find Kurt's blue ones staring back at him.

"I still love you, Blaine. So much." These words finally woke Blaine up from his dream-like state.

Blaine unwrapped himself from Kurt's arms and jumped off the bench. "I'm sorry, I-I have to go." He said and started running down the path, away from Kurt and painful memories.

"Blaine!" Kurt called after him, but Blaine ran not caring that he didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to escape.

* * *

The people were walking past him talking and laughing, not even thinking about sparing a glance to a crying man. The tears were running down his cheeks, but Kurt kept furiously wiping them away. He still couldn't believe that he had felt Blaine's lips on his, before he vanished.

He wasn't surprised that Blaine didn't want to put his heart on the display again, but Kurt still was hurt by the cold treatment. He wanted to prove to Blaine that he wasn't the same overambitious boy anymore. He was mature enough to be in a relationship now, or so he thought.

Kurt leaned his back against the hard wood and stared at the sunset. Everything was bathed in a weak sunlight. Kurt wanted to share this beautiful view with Blaine. He wanted to share everything with him, but it seemed like all the hope was lost.

However it didn't stop Kurt for glancing at his phone every five minutes for the next couple of days. Of course Blaine didn't try to contact him. Kurt called him twice, but both calls went straight to the voicemail. He even went to the coffee shop, but he never spotted Blaine there, and everyone refused to give him any information about the other man. Kurt almost gave up all hope, but then he realized that maybe some friends from Dalton knew how to contact him differently. Kurt would do anything for Blaine's home address.

Kurt spent the weekend in Paris thinking about Blaine and his life. Isabelle of course noticed that he had troubles focusing at work, but thankfully she didn't address that. As soon as Kurt's plane landed back in New York he knew what he needed to do.

One quiet evening, when Rachel was already asleep because she wanted to be well-rested for her performance the next day, Kurt sat down on the sofa with his laptop in the lap and logged in on Facebook. He had never been too close to any of the boys at Dalton, but he hoped that they would help him somehow.

Kurt texted every Warbler that he could reach, but they either didn't respond or wrote back to leave them alone. However when Kurt messaged Wes, the other man seemed to be interested.

_Do you know how's Blaine? – Kurt_

It took Wes almost a whole day to respond, but eventually he did.

_He's fine. What do you want from him? – Wes_

_I just want to talk to him. I still love him wholeheartedly, and I know that he must have some feelings for me too. – Kurt_

_What do you want me to do about it? It's not like I can talk him into calling you. Besides, I don't trust you. – Wes_

_Please, give me his address. – Kurt_

_And why would I do that? – Wes _

_Because he's your best friend and I bet you want him to be happy. – Kurt_

_I don't want him to be heartbroken over you again. Going through it once is rough, but doing it twice – he doesn't deserve this kind of pain again. – Wes_

_I agree. I promise the if he doesn't want me around I will leave him alone. But I know that our kiss meant something to him. It certainly does to me. Just let me see him – Kurt_

_Okay. But you better don't screw this up again – Wes_

* * *

Kurt lifted his hand up to knock on the door, but stopped mid movement. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to just show up at Blaine's doorstep without any warning, but it was his only chance and he wasn't going to waste that. Finally, Kurt gathered his courage and knocked on the door.

He heard a movement inside and less than a minute later the door peeked open and Kurt was greeted with an adorable little boy. For a while Kurt thought that he had a wrong address, but when he looked closer and noticed dark curls, tanned skin and big curious eyes, he knew that the child had to be somehow related to Blaine.

"Hi!" The boy said cheerfully opening the door wider. "My name is Liam and I'm five years old!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Liam." Kurt said holding his hand out to shake Liam's. The boy took his hand without any hesitation. "Is Blaine home?"

The boy nodded his head fervently. "Daddy's asleep." He said tugging Kurt inside.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something to it, but found himself speechless. Blaine had a son. A five year old son. He quickly did a math in his head.

_Shit._

If he was correct, it would mean that Liam was his son too. The boy looked up, turning his big _blue_ eyes at him. Kurt gasped. The boy had blue eyes with grey and green freckles and a slightly upturned nose.

Kurt felt like he was going to pass out. The boy disappeared in one of the rooms and Kurt followed him absentmindedly not paying much attention to his surroundings. They entered a dark bedroom. The curtains were rolled down and Kurt could hardly make out any shapes. After a few moments Kurt's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he could see a wardrobe, bedside table, and a bed.

Liam jumped on the bed and started shaking someone. "Daddy! There is a man and he wants to see you."

"What?" A hoarse voice answered him. "You can't answer the door on your own. Someone could kidnap you or something like that..." It was evident that Blaine was still half-asleep as he kept lying in the bed. "Who is it?"

Before Liam had any chance to say something, Kurt spoke up. "It's me." It seemed to wake Blaine up fully. The younger man sat up on the bed straight and turned on a small lamp. There was pure terror written all over his face. "Hello." Kurt said dumbly not knowing what else he could say.

"Go to your room, Liam." Blaine said calmly standing up from the bed. The little boy looked up at his dad with pleading eyes, but Blaine only shook his head. "Go. Now. We'll talk later."

The boy finally left the room muttering something unintelligentable under his breath. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I came here to see you…and talk about that kiss." Kurt said. "But it seems like you would like to tell me something too."

Blaine ducked his head wrapping his arms around his stomach. "There is nothing to talk about. We shouldn't have gotten carried away like that. End of story."

"What about Liam?" Kurt asked.

"What about him?" Blaine asked finally looking up at him.

"I'm not stupid. I know that he's my son." Kurt said willing the hot tears to stay in his eyes, where they belonged.

Blaine sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I am his father, and he doesn't need anyone else." Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine apparently wasn't finished yet. "I can't let him go through abandonment. I know how much it hurts." Blaine said harshly.

"You should have told me about him." Kurt said desperately. "I have a right to know that I have a child."

Blaine snorted. "You lost this right when you decided that your career was much more important than love, than me." He sat back down on the bed hiding his face in his hands. "You have no idea how hard it was to do everything without you. My parents weren't exactly happy that I was going to become a parent, but they wanted to help me financially. I declined, because I can take care of Liam on my own."

"You don't have to do everything alone anymore." Kurt said and hesitantly sat down next to Blaine. "I am not a stupid kid anymore, but I don't know how to prove it to you."

Blaine sighed, and much to Kurt's surprise leaned his body against Kurt's. "I should have told you. You're right, but I didn't want you to be obligated to be with me because of a child. We would have been both unhappy."

"No." Kurt quickly said. "I might have not realized it then, but I loved you so much. The prospect of New York bewitched me. It's a shame that I can't fix it."

Blaine turned his head to look at him. "I'm so tired of pretending that I don't love you anymore. I always have and always will." He cupped Kurt's face in his hands and rested their foreheads together. "I just don't know how to trust you again. I'm still afraid that you might break my heart again, but now there's also an innocent kid in the picture, so it's much more complicated."

Kurt sighed. "I know. I'm not asking you to be with me again. Let's just try being friends for now, okay?"

"It doesn't sound that bad." Blaine admitted leaning his head against Kurt's shoulders. "Don't leave us ever again."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back up and down. "I won't, Blaine, I promise."

The door slowly opened illuminating the room a little bit more. "Daddy?" They heard a quiet voice. Blaine untangled himself from Kurt's arms and stood up from the bed. Liam came into the room and made grabby hands at Blaine. The dark-hired man picked the boy up and sat back down next to Kurt. Liam looked curiously at Kurt. "You have pretty eyes." He said pointing at the pair of Kurt's blue eyes.

"Thank you." Kurt said. "But yours are even prettier."

Liam smiled brightly. Blaine ruffed his hair and kissed the top of his head. "Liam…this is Kurt, my…friend from high school. He's going to be around for a while."


End file.
